My Family the Genestealer Cult
by MA7
Summary: A look at a genestealer cult from the point of view of its members.


My Family the Genestealer Cult.

Chapter 1(GSC)

8 year old little girl Sally King smiled delightedly as she gave a hand weaved flower necklace to the Holy Broodfather. The Broodfather accepted the gift in one of his hands, and put it around his neck indulgently.

Sally giggled happily and, after being eventually shooed away by one of the grownups, she left the Broodfather alone and instead ran off happily to play with her 9 year old older brother Johnny King.

Johnny hissed happily at Sally, and playfully scuttled up the vertical surface of a tunnel wall with all 6 of his limbs.

"No FAIR!" Sally squealed, as she tried unsuccessfully to scale the wall with her normal human anatomy.

Johnny teasingly poked out an extremely long tyranid tongue at her.

Johnny then scuttled across the ceiling, showing off, but lost his grip and fell down to the floor with a thud.

Sally giggled uncontrollably and told him that it served him right.

The pair of happy siblings joyfully ran through the large burrow settlement, making the local hajsnip calves yap playfully and run after them in a game. The happy group of various young creatures ran out of one of the burrow entrances to play in the agricultural meadows outside.

The horn headed hajsnip adults guarding the burrow entrance of their "herd" yapped at the young ones to be careful, but the children were all having too much fun for that.

The youngsters ran around and played, playing chasing games and generally frolicking around in the tall grass. The young male hajsnips head butted each other's horns, having play fights, and the females just hopped as high as possible with their hoof-clawed 4 legs.

Both suns shone merrily in the sky, the bigger one orange-yellow and the smaller one red. The wind blew gently in the grass, and the distant forests rustled softly in the gentle breeze.

This was the planet Fojamp Theta 3, a pristine Imperium Frontier World in the Segmentum Pacificus. Settled by human colonists less than a century ago, it was a beautiful unspoiled wilderness, populated mostly by scattered settlements of hajsnip ranchers.

The fields around the raised burrow mound were filled with frolicking young hajsnip calves, human children, and young genestealer hybrids like Johnny. Patrols of grazing hajsnip adults kept careful watch over the herd youngsters, as did adult humans and the occasional adult genestealer or genestealer hybrid.

The hajsnips were a burrowing large pack herbivore, viciously loyal to what they considered to be their "herd" but lethally aggressive to outsiders. When raised from birth around individual humans, the hajsnips grew to regard the humans as just members of the herd. The humans lived permanently in the burrows with their livestock, milking the hajsnips for milk as their food staple, and life was good.

The hajsnips had originally been hostile to the Holy Broodfather when he arrived to infect the first of the human ranchers many decades ago. But the infected humans had then infected all the other humans, and started giving birth to genestealer hybrids, which were accepted since they had been born in the herd. The hajsnips had been very reluctant, but eventually they accepted the Holy Broodfather into the communal burrow.

Sally jumped as high in the air as she could, trying to match the hopping hajsnips. Johnny then showed off by leaping 5 meters straight up in the air. Sally giggled and climbed up on Johnny's back, and her brother leaped up a full 4 meters with her on his back.

One of the adult female hajsnips got alarmed, fearing that Sally might get hurt, and the hajsnip cow yapped disapprovingly at Johnny to be careful.

They naturally ignored the anxious cow, and Johnny leaped all about the meadow in huge bounds, with Sally laughing loudly with excitement on his back.

Sally got dizzy and got off, and an eager hajsnip calf jumped up on Johnny's back for its own turn in this extremely fun pastime. Sally sat on the grass, watching happily as she regained her balance.

For long hours the youngsters played in the sun, occasionally reentering the burrows to see the Broodfather or other interesting people. Life was great, mostly just spent having fun all day.

Eventually the two suns went down, and the adult hajsnips herded all the youngsters down into the burrows for safety. Humans, genestealers, and hajsnips youngsters all clambered into the tunnels of the large burrow system, and the adults of the 3 species vigilantly guarded all of the burrow entrances, to keep out predators that might come for the children in the night.

Sally and Johnny joined up with their parents, a pair of infected normal human ranchers, and these parents lovingly cared for both children, as well as for a few younger siblings.

Johnny was the first born child of the infected couple, so had been born as a 1st generation genestealer hybrid. Sally and the other siblings had been born after the first child, so were merely "brood brothers", infected human carriers. When Sally eventually gave birth, her first child would automatically be a genestealer hybrid like Johnny, and subsequent children would be "brood brother" carriers like Sally was.

When Johnny eventually fathered children, his first born would be a 2nd generation hybrid, with brood brother subsequent children. This would then continue to a 3rd and 4th generation. The 4th generation children then gave birth to PURE genestealers like the Broodfather, but produced them in EVERY pregnancy, breeding an entire army of holy genestealers very quickly in a mature genestealer cult.

The Holy Broodfather wanted to infect the entire planet, but it was not easy on a planet like Fojamp Theta 3. The place simply didn't have a big enough population of colonists yet, and those colonists were all very widely spaced, and living in fortified burrows guarded at all times by vicious hajsnips with lethally sharp horns capable of gutting a poor genestealer!

It was so sad!

The genestealer cult was instead simply breeding as ferociously as possible, trying to infest the entire planet "the old fashioned way". All of the women were pregnant all of the time, and the place had a huge surplus of boisterous children.

It might not be the "usual" type of family. But it was HER family, and Sally loved them all to bits.

***...


End file.
